


So glad

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt that nearly went badly wrong, Gabriel is left feeling shaken and scared for Sam's life.</p><p>---</p><p>'Things you said through your teeth'</p>
            </blockquote>





	So glad

“You could have gotten killed!” Gabriel snarled at Sam.  
“Well, I didn’t.”  
“You could have fucking gotten killed, Sam!”  
“It comes with the job. You know that.”  
“That’s why you fucking focus, Sam. You don’t be getting distracted by what they do to you. They’re monsters, you stupid fuck,” Gabriel bit back, grinding his clenched teeth. “I’m going for a walk.  
“Gabriel, please-”  
“No, Sam. I don’t want to talk to you right now.”  
When the door was slammed in his face, Sam slumped down onto the motel bed.  
Gabriel was right, he’d screwed up. Not only had he managed to get caught out by the shifter, but when he came to he was too distracted by listening to the monster drag out all the insecurities Sam had when it came to Gabriel.  
The shifter had been about to kill him when Dean had busted in, killing the thing. Sam had been silent the whole way back, but when he’d arrived at his and Gabriel’s room and fallen apart, he hadn’t expected anger.

When Gabriel returned, it was two hours later and the sky had been dark for what felt like forever. Gabriel had been gone for what felt like forever.  
Sam knew that an archangel couldn’t be exhausted just by walking, but Gabriel looked truly drained.  
“I was worried about you,” he muttered, grating his teeth together subconsciously, his fear getting the better of him about what could have happened to Gabriel whilst he was gone.  
“I wonder how that could feel,” Gabriel retorted, but he forced a weak smile, collapsing into Sam’s arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Sammy.”


End file.
